Cold's Love
by half-veela
Summary: You can get more from a cold than just cough a sneezes. A Naley one shot.


This is my first fanfiction ever, so reviews are welcome. Thanks! It's a Naley ship (my favourite), it doesn't really have a specific time but it's between their marriage and Haley leaving for her tour. The idea had been in my head for quite a while so I decided to write it. Enjoy!

**Cold's love**

She had been lying on the couch for about two hours. She knew that it'd take him long to come home, but still, Haley glanced at the clock countless times. A thick wool blanket covered the lower half of her body, but she was trembling slightly. It was definitly one of the worst colds of her life.

She sat upright as soon as she heard the sound of the key at the door. Moments later, her husband closed the door behind him and left his backpack on the floor. He then went by her side.

- Feeling better already, Hales? – he asked as greeting. He then leaned forward to kiss her, but she stopped him and said:

- You can't kiss me, you'll catch my cold Nate.

- Then what are you doing out of bed if you're still ill? – he replied with a slight pout.

Haley lowered her head before answering:

- I... just wanted to see you first thing... because I really missed you.

Nathan grinned and held her chin up, while arranging her hair behind her ears.

- I missed you too, Hales.

He then pulled closer, but his wife's finger got between their lips, and she said with a soft voice:

- You'll catch my cold.

He could tell that she had almost given in too, so he kissed her forehead and taking her by the hand, led her to their bed so that she would recover.

- Stay with me Nate, please – she asked with a pleading tone, her hand holding his wrist.

He then fell on the bed too, by her side, and looked at her for some time.

- Sure.

Nathan reentered his bedroom with a bowl of steaming soup.

- This is for you. Drink it and then you'll take a nap. I'm pretty sure I followed all your instructions, so it can't be that bad.

- Thanks Nate.

Haley sipped the hot liquid and then smiled at her husband.

- It's perfect.

After she had swallowed all of it, she was arranged in bed comfortably and, being as she was well-covered and warm, she fell asleep quickly, with Nathan caressing her hair.

On waking up, Haley's eyes fell on her husband, who was toughtfully staring at his Literature assignment. He turned his head to look at Haley when he felt her hand rest on his.

- Hi.

She smiled and asked: - What time is it? – and let out a yawn.

Nathan checked his watch and confirmed it was half past nine.

- Have you eaten anything, Nate? Do you want me to fix you something? – she offered after he shook his head.

- Only if you're feeling better. I don't want you leaving your bed if you still fill ill.

- I'm alright. And I'll feel much better if I can do something for you. You've been taking such good care of me, that you deserve some sort of reward... –she replied while seating on bed and drawing nearer to him.

Nathan sighed and then said:

- This whole no-kissing thing is getting really hard.

And he led the way to the kitchen.

Haley gathered all she could find in the fridge and some bread, sat down at the kitchen table, and starting slicing bread to make some sandwiches. They were both silent, they didn't need to say anything. Haley finished fixing the first snack, gave it to him and poured some water on his glass. She then procedeed to make another sandwich. They stayed the same until, while she was making the third one, she sneezed four times in a row. They looked at each other and laughed.

- It's ok, Hales. Let's watch some tv.

He rose form his chair and fell on his back on the couch. Haley followed him and stood by his side just for a second, for Nathan caught her hand and pulled her towards him. She then sat at his feet, and finally leaned over and rested fully on his body. Nathan put an arm over her back, and she placed her head under his chin.

- You're all I need, you know that? – she murmured in a sleepy voice.

Nathan gazed at her and answered:

- Always and forever, Hales.

It was not until an hour or two later that Nathan noticed that his wife was fast asleep, breathing slowly and with her hands one on his chest and the other on his neck, a small smile on her lips. He turned off the tv, picked her up in his arms, and carried her to their bed.

When he was placing the covers properly over her, she slightly opened her eyes and beamed at her husband. Nathan leaned forward to kiss her, and she whispered an "You'll catch my cold" before their lips met in a soft kiss.

- Hope that makes you feel better – he replied quietly, and turned off the light.


End file.
